The Lady Scarlet Speedster Drabbles!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Across the infinite parallel universes, there is a different story for every hero, such as "The Man of Steel", "Gotham Dark Knight", and even "The Beautiful Amazon Princess" herself, but our story does not concern them, but rather around the famous scarlet speedster, or should we say, ...Lady Scarlet Speedster, better known, The Flash! GB Drabble Series !
1. Scarlet One: Late Night

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So I decided to move this drabble series over on FanFic as seeing how it's been posted over on Ao3 since late last year, but I want to share with you guys over as well. Okay so this drabble series was inspired from the DC T.V. series that I've been obsessed with as of lately, but my favorite, other than DC Legends of Tomorrow, is The Flash. Who I am the most familiar with, seeing how this character has always been my favorite DC character for a long time. This series will also include a Fem!Kid-Flash, yet taken from the Young Justice series, then from the T.V. series. For the most part, Barry Allen is more similar to her T.V. series male counterpart than her animated and comic-book counterpart. (Never read the comic books. Sorry~!)

 **Pairing:** Bruce x Barry

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet One: Late Night**

When Bruce made his way through the Wayne Manor, walking in the overly spacious living room, he saw a sight that melted his own cold heart. It seemed that sometime during the movie, which was still playing on the screen, the two figures on the couch must have fallen asleep. A peaceful expression was on his young ward's face, snoring softly as he rested his head on Barry's lap.

She was dressed in nothing but an oversized Star Lab T-shirt and some shorts, head leaning back against the couch and short blonde tousled locks looking more in disarray than usual. Scattered around them were bags of flavored potato chips, candies, popcorn, and other various types of sweets and fatty snacks.

"Alfred, I take it that they enjoyed themselves tonight." Bruce walked around the couch to pick up his ward first, shooting the butler a look. "Let me put him to bed first, then I will come back for Barry."

"As you wish, Master Wayne." Alfred gave a curt bow before exiting the room. Following through with what he said, Bruce took Robin to bed first, before making his way back to Barry. Lifting the petite blonde in his arms easily, he made his way to the master bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed before removing his business suit to take a shower.

When he exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Barry sitting up, cutely rubbing her eyes like an adorable kitten. Then she made eye contact with him. Once she took in his half-nakedness, she blushed the color of her Flash suit, covering her face with a pillow.

"Clothes, Bruce! Clothes!" she exclaimed.

If there was one thing Bruce adored about Barry, it was her sense of innocence, an innocence that he found himself wanting to protect yet taint at the same time. He made no effort to cover himself; drops of water ran down his tall and muscular physique that looked as if it was sculptured by a Greek god. Using the second towel, he dried his wet raven locks of hair.

"I see nothing wrong with my state of dress for you to shy away from. Especially since we already have had sexual intercourse."

"Oh my god! Bruce, just say sex!" Barry tried hiding under the warm and luxurious soft blankets, hearing a deep chuckle come from Bruce. Sensing his footsteps advance her way, she felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her. Gently reaching for the covers, he pulled them away from her face and saw that she was once again blushing like a cherry.

"So innocent," smirked Bruce.

"Hey! Leave me and my innocents alone!" exclaimed Barry, still blushing like a cherry.

"I still can't believe you were a virgin at the prime young age of twenty-five," Bruce commented as Barry protested once again.

"Hey! At a young age, sex was scary, and when I was finally ready, I could never find the right person, but... then I met you, and it just seemed right, Bruce." Barry smiled, and whenever Bruce saw Barry smile, it never failed to bring a thousand sunrises to mind. Despite how cheesy and corny it may have sounded, along with it being completely out of character, when it came to Barry-or he should say Beatrice 'Belle' Allen- she caused emotions, that he thought were nonexistent in his heart, to rise to the surface.

These emotions made him feel uneasy, like a predator approaching an unknown and dangerous territory. Such words as love and happiness did not exist for Bruce Wayne nor for Batman, but like a flash, Barry had changed that. She appeared in his life like a beacon of hope and light, but not just to him, the same could be said for Dick and Alfred, who both adored the pure-hearted blond whenever she visited the manor.

"Is that so..." Despite the emotions, he was feeling right now deep within his frigid, but somewhat caring heart, Bruce's expression remained stoic and neutral.

"Awww, you're touched by my words. How cute~!" Barry boldly pinched his cheek, earning a glare of annoyance from him.

"Stop that, now." He used the voice that he usually saved for scolding Dick, receiving a snicker from Barry. She simply kissed his cheek, ignoring his glaring stoic eyes, before laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Whatever you say, Brucey~!"

"... Do not call me by that name." After putting on some dark sweatpants, Bruce climbed into bed and laid down next to the blonde, who was already drifting back off to sleep. Draping an arm around the petite blond's waist, Bruce found himself drifting off to sleep as well. This was something he wasn't able to do for a long time, not until he officially accepted his feelings for a certain blonde speedster and later when he started a relationship with her, but even in the beginning, it had been quite a struggle.

Throughout the years, prior to meeting Barry and her coming into his life, every night after patrolling and protecting the streets of Gotham as the Batman, Bruce had no need for sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the murder of his parents on that dark and dreary night. His dreams were filled with nothing but horror, but now, he dreamt of nothingness, which was better than the blood, murder, and gore that once had consumed his nights. And the person he had to thank for that was lying next to him, right in his arms.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	2. Scarlet Two: Oblivious

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Kei-Kei Yuki: Here I am with another drabble and I'm also taking on request, but only with the pairings I tag. Hope you all enjoy and send me in your requests.

 **Pairing:** Clark x Barry

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Two:** **Oblivious**

At a local coffee shop located in Metropolis sat two people, a man, and a woman. The woman reached forward and took a sip of her coffee, before shooting a question at her companion. "So how has _'courting'_ a certain cute and lovable blonde been going for you, Clark?" Setting her mug back on the table was Metropolis's number one investigating journalist Lois Lane.

This question made her companion release a long tired sigh, covering his face with his hand. "Not good," he responded. Seeing such an exasperated expression on her long-time best-friend's face explained a few things to Lois.

"So it's that bad, huh? Are you even taking my advice and executing them correctly?" asked Lois, ordering herself a piece of cheesecake when a waitress walked over to their table. Clark ordered the same thing, and when the waitress left, he answered Lois's question.

"Yes, I took every piece of advice, and they all backfired on me. Lois, no offense, but your advice has been failing me." Clark did not mind the non-intimidating glare Lois sent his way. They had been friends for a long-time, so gradually, he had gotten used to it by now.

"Just to inform you, my advice is flawless. Look who is dating a cute redhead nurse and look who can not get the fastest woman alive," Lois snarkily replied, arms folded across her chest.

"You did not just go there," replied Clark.

"Oh, I went there. I even took a vacation there. Besides, Clark, if my advice can not help you, then obviously it means that you did something incorrectly. So tell big-sister Lois how each of your attempts failed." Clark seemed a little embarrassed about telling Lois each of his failed attempts but began telling her anyway after the waitress returned and dropped off their order.

"So I tried going with the first attempt you told me: asking her out to somewhere simple. It was only the two of us after we just got through with finishing some League business. Doing yet another race just to see who is the fastest between the two of us. The conversation was going great until she turned the potential date idea into a group activity with friends." Hearing this, Lois almost choked on the coffee she was drinking as she laughed.

"Wow, I think that's what the young people nowadays call an 'epic fail,' Clark."

"I also had to sneakily cancel the surprise dinner reservations. It's not funny, Lois." Clark half-heartedly glared at Lois who was still laughing at his failed attempt at asking out a certain blonde speedster.

"Okay, so tell me how you failed a second time," Lois said, after calming herself down from laughing too much.

"We were at the Watchtower, again just the two of us this time, and I gave her a compliment."

"And what possibly went wrong with that ?" Lois asked.

"Oh, nothing, she just said and I quote: "That's a weird, but a somewhat sweet thing, to say to _a friend_ ".

"So the doomed friend zone then. Wow, it seems like you are forever stuck there," said Lois, taking a bite out of her delicious cheesecake.

"I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone. I even tried giving her a gift, and she thought it was just a nice gesture from a good friend. I never thought I would ever loathe that word before, ever in my entire life." Clark sighed, having already finished his slice of cheesecake and mournfully looking at Lois's.

Lois chuckled, taking a second bite, before saying, "Life works that way, but... It's really strange that none of this 'courting,' as you call it, is working. I mean, any normal girl would have realized it by now, but yet... Hmm, I feel that we are missing something here." Lois began contemplating on what possibly could be going awry even as they were called into the Daily Planet. Along the way, they ran into a certain blonde who seemed to have been in a hurry.

"Oh, my-I didn't think I'd run into you two. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your date or anything, but I'm looking for Kara." Lois was aware that the woman standing before her and Clark was Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. She hadn't needed Clark, a.k.a Superman, to tell her that Barry Allen was none other than the fast superhero. She put the pieces together herself, seeing how every time Barry came to visit Kara over in the National City, the Flash always appeared alongside Supergirl, helping to save the day.

Though what really caught Lois's attention was how Barry referred to them. She thought the two of them were on a date, which was common, as most who did not know Lois's sexual orientation tended to think she was obviously in a relationship with Clark due to their familiarity. The relationship between Lois and Clark was close but strictly platonic, a sibling kind of relationship at best.

She briefly heard Clark say a few words to Barry, yet never did he amend her misunderstanding of their relationship. Barry soon received a phone call from Kara and zipped out of their sight in a blink of an eye. Lois concluded that Barry probably ran to get away from the sight of her and Clark together.

 _'The look in her eyes says that she is crushing just as hard as Clark is, but thinks it is only one-sided,'_ Lois mused.

"So I have only two things to say. One: what is Kara doing here in Metropolis? And two: I know your first problem with this whole situation." Lois rolled her eyes as Clark shot her a befuddled look, just as oblivious as the one who stole his heart. "You have to tell her I'm gay, Clark. You'll likely find that most of your issues will go away overnight once she finds out about this," Lois informed her clueless best-friend walking ahead of her.

"And I should trust you this time because...?" inquired Clark.

"If you don't, you'll never get any. If you do, probably in a month or so. Your pick." And with that said, Lois took her leave, but not before placing a pair of sunglasses on her face, wearing a smirk. "They're both so clueless," muttered Lois.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	3. BirdFlash: Sleep

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This one-shot was inspired when I was listening to Nightcore-Sleep. This was my favorite one-shot to write.

 **Pairing:** Wally West x Dick Grayson

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **BirdFlash: Sleep**

It was at the dawn of the morning, when Wally felt something nuzzling against her breast, that she began to stir awake. Peering down at a head of raven hair, she felt strong lean arms hug around her waist. Smilingly softly as she saw Dick sleeping like a baby, face content, Wally couldn't help herself from reaching out and brushing his bangs out of his face. "So adorable," said Wally. Her smile grew bigger as Dick tried to bury his head in the nest that was her bosom.

"You do know my boobs aren't that big, so there's not much for you to cuddle your head against." It seemed Dick heard what Wally said as he cracked open his eyes.

"But they're just right for me. I love my Wally's boobs." Sleep clouded Dick's eyes, seeing how he has only gotten two hours of sleep so far, having just made it home after assisting Batman last night over in Gotham City. Wally laughed when she heard this, softly running her fingers through Dick's raven hair.

"You're cute when you're still sleepy, you know that right." Light cast its way into their bedroom as they snuggled up in each other's embrace. The chirping of birds could be faintly heard.

"And you're cute all the time," Dick said right back at her, enjoying the feeling of Wally's fingers running through his hair, finding the action comforting, easing him back off to sleep.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dicky," Wally jokingly reprimanded.

"It allows me to put a ring on that pretty finger, future Wilhelmina "Ariel" Allen-Grayson." With his head lying against Wally's chest, Dick found the steady rhythm of her heartbeat soothing, almost like a lullaby, but at the same time, it reassured him that she was still alive and breathing. That she was still with him, despite the premonitions he had been getting lately.

"How many times are you going to announce my future legal name out loud? And what have I told you about saying my real legal name out loud?" Wally glared.

"Until it finally comes true. Nothing is set until the day you walk down that aisle, Wally," answered Dick, reaching for Wally's hand and intertwining them with his own. "Wally... Don't ever leave me. You're not allowed to leave me." Dick brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dick. Besides, that sexy tight ass of yours is mine." Wally rolled them over so that Dick was lying on his back with her lying on top of him. Their positions were now reversed as Dick was now running his fingers through Wally's short redheaded locks. The other always did prefer to keep her hair short just like her older cousin who she idolized and looked up to.

The two lovebirds said nothing but just listened to the quiet of the morning. Wally began drifting back off to sleep, while Dick thought of the words she said only a minute ago. 'I'm not going anywhere, Dick.' Dick loved Wally with his entire heart. She was an important part of his life that he could not live without. Yet, for some strange reason, the world seemed to love cursing him by showing him dreams of Wally disappearing from his life.

Each time he received one of those dreams, it was like a hand had ripped its way through his heart, but it all became well when he saw Wally lying next to him or when she greeted him with one of those bright cheesy grins of hers. Wally was his childhood best-friend and crush who later turned into his girlfriend and recently fiancée. The roles they played as superheroes was a dangerous job, but Dick wanted to spend the rest of his days with the girl he had loved for most of his life.

Because without Wally Allen-Kid Flash, there was no Dick Grayson-Robin/Nightwing. Dick wasn't one who believed in religions, but for the first time he found himself praying:

 _'Please, dear God, whatever you do, do not take her away from me.'_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	4. Scarlet Four: The Mysterious Baker

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also in my universes where Barry Allen is female and so is Kid-Flash, the later is related to Barry instead of Iris. Just thought I should straighten this out. I am willing to accept requests, so if anyone has a request, please do not be shy and send one in.

 **Pair** **ing:** None

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Four: The Mysterious Baker**

When it first happened, no one paid any mind to the fresh batch of chocolate cookies setting on the table as they were debriefed about a pair of rogue assassin aliens who threatened to perform a hostile takeover in some foreign country that needed their help. Not even a crumb was left on the plate before the main leaders of the Justice League left to attend their mission. No one, including Batman, questioned the mysterious plate of delicious cookies.

The second time, it was a plate of chocolate fudge brownies sitting in the middle of the table; everyone's hands automatically reached out to grab one of the delicious treats. Standing up front explaining the mission was Batman, discussing a threat that was happening on an alien planet. The royal family was in an alliance with the Justice League and sought after their help. While Batman explained the details of the mission, each member was stuffing their mouths with chewy, delicious chocolate brownies

It was only for the third time that it happened, that Hal brought the delicious yet mysterious arrival of freshly baked goods that seemed to always be awaiting them to their attention. "Do you guys know who bakes these delicious treats for us?" he asked the group, sitting beside the Flash, who was quietly eating a sugar cookie.

"I don't think I know, but why do you ask?" inquired Diana, sitting across from the two.

"...I'm gonna ask him or her to marry me," Hal replied bluntly, only to have his attention stolen by a certain speedster when she suddenly choked and started coughing up a storm.

"You okay there, blondie?" he asked her, concerned. The blonde thankfully took the glass of water that was kindly passed to her by Superman.

"I'm okay, but seriously, marriage over a few baked sweets?" She shot him a bemused look.

"Hey, can you blame me?! These baked-goods are so amazing, that even the Bat himself can't resist." The Green Lantern jabbed his thumb over in Batman's direction, who was about to decline such accusation, only for his gaze to fall guiltily to the half-eaten sugar cookie in his hand, and then he glared at the brunette.

"These cookies are the best! Hey, who's baking all of these anyway?" This time it was Shazam who brought up the question. The room became silent as everyone shared a questioning look, seeing how no one had an answer.

"Okay, so you're telling me that we've been eating delicious sweets from a mysterious stranger?" At this, all members of the League looked somewhere between appalled and embarrassed. Well, all except for one that is. Though, this began the search for the mysterious baker who had been leaving them delicious treats behind.

Every prime member of the League set off on their own private stealth mission to catch the person, including Batman though he did his more secretly than the others. Hal tried to lure out the mysterious baker by leaving behind erotica love-letters, which were mysteriously shredded and sent back to him. On the night Diana thought she had captured the mysterious baker, she found Kid Flash and Robin tied up in her lasso, snacking on a batch of chocolate chip cookies that the mysterious baker had left behind.

Batman began looking over the security cameras, only to realize that this person must've known the layout of the base as they kept avoiding all areas with cameras. It was an inside fun little mystery game with the League members. Before anyone knew it, a month had passed by and no one could find this mysterious person until one day when the person decided to unveil themselves.

The primary members of the League were seated inside the Watchtower, about to have a discussion about welcoming new members, when the last to arrive was a certain blonde female speedster, holding a plate of donuts in her hand. "Who wants a plate of homemade donuts~!" she announced, ignoring some of the shock faces that were pointed in her direction.

"Wait. The mysterious baker... It was you, blondie?!" exclaimed Hal, pointing a stunned finger at the blonde, who set the plate down in the middle of the table before taking her seat that was next to him. She held a donut out in front of him before answering, "Yep~! Gotta say the cat and mouse game with you guys was fun." She smiled, only to have a bouquet of roses shoved into her face by a certain Green Lantern womanizer.

"What's up with the roses?" she inquired, confused, yet taking the roses nonetheless.

"Me. You. Tonight. Dinner down at a nice Italian restaurant I've heard raving reviews about and after that... marriage. I expect baked goods every day and after the missions when I return home, wifey," Hal laid out his demands, throwing an arm around Barry's chair who shot him with a blank look.

"Uh huh. Yea, how about 'in your dreams, playboy.'" The blonde speedster kicked the other from out of his chair. Everyone either chuckled or joked at Hal's proposal being rejected before the meeting soon began.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~! So far I only willing to pair Barry up with three people: Bruce, Clark, and mostly Hal. Also, I love BirdFlash! They are so adorable~!**


	5. Scarlet Five: Vows

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so this chapter was inspired after I watch the first part of Crisis on Earth X! Amazing by the way!

 **Disclaimer:** Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)

 **Original Lyrics by:** AmaLee (LeeandLie) watch?v=IB1NMf9Qe-Y

 **Pair** **ing:** None

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Five:** **Vows**

"So, Barry, are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Walking into the living room was Felicity, holding the red, strapless, floor length bridesmaid dress in her hand that she would be wearing tomorrow for the wedding. She was spending the night in Barry's apartment, while some of the others decided to spend the night in their own homes or at the hotel. Iris would've spent the night, but being six months pregnant with a loving, yet overprotective, husband decided to stay at home.

"So, finally got your vows written down yet?" Taking a seat beside the bride-to-be was her younger cousin. The redhead picked up the remote to the TV and began flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Taking a seat on Barry's unattended side was Felicity.

"I have it written down, but it's about thirty pages long." Both Wally and Felicity stared at Barry with bewilderment in their eyes.

"Thirty pages Barry?!" exclaimed Felicity.

"It's a vow. Not an essay! Dear God cousin, you've got to shorten that down or we will be there until nightfall," Wally informed the blonde, who buried her face in her hands and groaned in defeat.

"I know, but there is just so much I want to say. I love him! He's my first love. The first guy I have ever fallen in love with and I want him to know that," stressed Barry; Felicity placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"Not thirty pages long, you don't," piped in Wally; the smart-mouth sixteen year old earned a light scolding glare from Felicity.

"Wally, how would you feel if you were marrying that cute rich boy who's always following you around?" Felicity questioned Wally, who's cheeks began burning the same shade of red as her hair.

"...Okay, I somewhat see your point, but she still has got to shorten that down. Oh, how about you just sing it? You have such a beautiful voice, and what's a better way to express your deepest and sincerest feelings than to sing them to him? Felicity and I will even help you. So girls, let's get to work." The youngest in the room suddenly took charge of the situation, earning her blank stares from both Barry and Felicity.

"Who died and made you in charge?" joked Barry as Wally just placed one hand on her hip and pointed the other at herself.

"Three people. Me, Myself, and I." Wally blew a raspberry at the two, who playfully threw some popcorn at her.

* * *

It was finally the big day, though the actual date of the wedding had to be postponed due to an evil alternate version of themselves trying to cause a war on their Earth, which was luckily put to an end before it could cause any major damage. Now that the threat was behind them, the wedding could now commence. The handsome groom stood at the altar awaiting his bride-to-be, who was soon escorted down the aisle by her adoptive father, Joe West.

The nervous blonde was beautiful in the eyes of both families and friends. The crystal white, beaded wedding dress fitted her to perfection. Her short, wavy and curly blonde locks shined like gold as the sunlight from the stained glass window in the chapel beamed on her head; the simple yet elegant tiara veil that she wore sparkled. She was beauty, perfection, and the one woman Hal could ever see himself tied down with for the rest of his life.

When it came to time to let the bride go, Joe did so, but with tears in his eyes, and sent a warning glare over to the groom, promising death if he dared do his little girl wrong.

Standing up at the altar as the priest said his words, it soon came time for the vows. The groom was the first to go. "In the beginning, we started off not on the right foot, but later it sprung into friendship. You have become my best friend, mentor, playmate, confident, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life, and you have made me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I love you with all my heart, Beatrice 'Belle' Allen, and I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as husband and wife with you." By the end of Hal's speech, Barry was teary-eyed and tried to hold back the tears from hearing those sincere words that came from the man she love.

Next, it was Barry's turn to say her vows, sniffing before she began to speak. "Honestly, I have nothing written, seeing that my vows originally exceeded more than thirty pages, and I don't wish to keep you guys here all night." This earned her a chuckle from both the groom and those inside the church. "So I found another alternative way to express my love for you." Soon after this was said, Wally made her way to the keyboard and began playing the beautiful and angelic sound. Barry opened her mouth and began to sing:

 _One day you will realize,_

 _The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you,_

 _But will you ever let it shine from within,_

 _And cast all of your fears aside?_

 _You'll see the light, but until that day comes_

She could still vividly recall their first meeting, his humor, his smile, and his ego, but he was also honest and loyal to a fault. It was all of these traits that attracted her to him in the first place. Even though they were both heroes, Barry mostly spent her time on Earth, while Hal was off beyond the stars, fighting battles in space. Battles that he had to cast his fear aside but still have the will to fight and prevail, so that he may live. Live and come back to her.

 _My Dearly Beloved,_

 _Be strong, I shall be there_

 _Always here beside you_

 _So, keep your head held high,_

 _The shadows of this world_

 _Will try to steal you away into their arms_

 _But you belong in mine_

Even though in a psychical sense she could not fight some of his battles with him, she would always be there with him in his heart. Barry wasn't one who believed heavily in prayer, but everytime he left, she prayed that he would return, right back to her doorstep and into her arms. The world was a dark place, and out in space, it was even crueler, but she would not allow anything to take the man she loved away from her.

 _We are one within a dream_

 _So hold me close and count the stars with me_

 _All our scattered memories,_

 _I will find the pieces, one by one_

She could remember the night where they laid next to each other on the rooftop of her apartment, gazing up at the stars in the sky. They have shared thousands of memories together. Both good and bad but she cherished each and every last one of them, as she would cherish the thousands of new memories they would make together.

 _Ocean waves drift over me_

 _I'll keep you in my memory_

 _This dream that lives within your eyes,_

 _I wish to see it come to life_

 _A thousand blades unto the sky_

 _Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine_

 _Let the tide rush over you_

 _And one day I know we shall meet again,_

 _My Dearly Beloved_

At first, Barry found it hard everytime Hal would leave on a mission with the Green Lantern Corp, knowing it would be days, weeks, sometimes even months before she would ever see him again, but now she was confident. Because they would meet again. No matter what, Hal would always return back to her. Always and Forever. Just as she would always stand by him and vice versa.

When it came time for the kiss, the broom couldn't help himself from reaching out and dipping Barry with a passionate, hot kiss that earned him a few whistles, along with laughter and a blushing red adorable wife.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	6. Scarlet Six: Halloween

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** To be clear, I kinda add the DC TV shows and some of the events that happen in the animated movies I watch, together, while I also making up some things as I go.

 **Pair** **ing:** Bruce x Barry with a hint of Dick x Wally

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Six:** **Halloween**

When Bruce opened his eyes, he was missing a certain warmth that should be lying on top of him, curled up like a kitten as usual. He rose from the bed, crimson sheets falling down to his waist, displaying his broad muscular chest and shoulders. He sniffed the air and could smell savory pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausages that were coming from the direction of the kitchen of Barry's apartment. Last night, Bruce had spent the night over at the blonde's apartment. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants, he made his way to the kitchen.

A blur of crimson lightning zipped around the kitchen; taking a seat, Bruce only had to blink his eyes for a second to see the table set with hot warm breakfast. It also didn't take long for him to feel Barry's petit figure sitting in his lap, holding out a triangular piece of waffle to his mouth, wearing a cute smile on her face. "I made breakfast~!" she sang. Bruce only raised his eyebrow in amusement, before opening his mouth, allowing the blonde to feed him.

Seeing that he was allowing her to feed him, Barry's smile grew wider as the two began to enjoy their quiet morning together. Which was broken when Bruce started to speak, "Tonight Wayne Enterprise is hosting its annual Halloween Charity Banquet and I'm inviting you as my date." Hearing this, Barry couldn't help but choke on the orange juice she was sipping.

"Wayne Enterprise hosts an annual Halloween Charity Banquet? Hmm, I didn't see that one coming. But anyway, did you just say you are inviting me to go with you... as your date?" Barry sounded skeptical as she stared her big blue eyes down at Bruce.

"You don't want to come?"

"N-No it's not that... It's just... Well, our relationship is a complex one. Not that I'm complaining! I mind us being a secret! It just... This is a really big step for you or I mean, us. Also if I do go, I don't know what I should dress up as. Maybe I should ask Wally? Wait, is this a type of costume charity banquet or a formal attire thing? I just-Mmm." Bruce quickly shut the babbling blonde up by kissing her.

"Barry, a simple yes or no will do. And to answer your question, yes it is a costume event." Barry's cheeks flushed a cute shade of red, turning her head away from Bruce, who found the whole situation amusing. Right then, Barry's apartment door was slammed open as neon yellow lightning zipped itself into the kitchen.

"Okay, so Dicky just invited me to the Charity Halloween Banquet hosted by Wayne Enterprise tonight and we need to go shopping, Barry!" exclaimed Wally, only she was not alone, seeing how she had dragged Dick along with her. It took a second for the two teens to notice the two adults and their position and when they did, Dick just wished he could rewind time. Barry wanted to flee on the spot, Bruce was just Bruce, and Wally...

"I told you they had a thing going on, Dicky! But nooo, you didn't believe me!" The only thing on Wally's mind was her being right.

* * *

Before either Barry or Wally could get themselves ready for the banquet, they had to first fight against Grodd who was rampaging down Central City. And if that wasn't enough they also had to fight against the Trickster, who tried to ruin Halloween by planting miniature size bombs in a bunch of little kids' trick-or-treat bags. With the help of Team Flash, the two managed to stop Grodd and get rid of all the bombs, putting the Trickster back behind bars.

Though before both could go home and get changed, they were stopped by two adorable little girls, who were sisters. The oldest was dressed up as the famous Lady Scarlet Speedster, while her younger sister was dressed as Kid Flash. "What an awesome costume," the Flash complimented the adorable girl who was dressed up as her, feeling warmth consume her soul, noticing how happy the girl was to receive a compliment from her favorite superhero.

"I think Kid-Flash is awesome~!" excitedly shouted her younger sister, making the real Kid-Flash laugh.

"Kid, you're totally awesome and I love your style." Wally high-fived the little girl, who gushed afterward about being able to meet her. After wishing the two girls well, the two superheroes made their way to Barry's apartment to get change. When Dick knocked on the door, he was unprepared when the door was opened by Wally dressed in her Ariel mermaid costume, loose long red curls running down her shoulders.

The poor boy was shocked and stood there gaping like a fool, even when he was dragged inside by Wally. "Barry's almost finished and... prepare yourself." Wally winked over at Bruce, still hugging Robin's arm to her chest. Not getting what the younger teen was trying to hint at, Bruce was unprepared when Barry finally made her appearance. Teased short blonde hair, long slender legs, and arms revealed, white heels on her dainty feet, wearing a white dress.

Dick whistled while Wally grinned and quickly snapped a picture of the stunned expression a certain Dark Knight was caught wearing on his face. "...Marilyn Monroe." Bruce was never one to be caught by surprise, but Barry's costume had completely caught him off guard. Barry was almost an exact replica of the once famous sex symbol icon.

"Honey, if you don't shut your mouth, flies are going to get in." Barry walked over to shut Bruce's mouth closed, adding a little sass to her movements. On the side, both Dick and Wally snickered. "Something is telling me tonight is going to be interesting." Dick was enjoying all these new sides that Barry was allowing him to see of his stoic father-figure. It was now obvious that with Barry being in Bruce's life, many new surprises awaited them in the future.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

The League was having a meeting until it was interrupted by Green Lantern. "Before this meeting concludes, Blondie, you have some serious explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?" Flash questioned Green Lantern, who said nothing but hit a button on the table that popped up a picture on the screen. It was Barry in her Halloween costume, doing the Marilyn Monroe signature subway pose, a picture which was taken by Wally. Whatever Superman was drinking, he spat it out. Wonder Woman turned her head to the sweet and innocent younger sister-figure she saw in Barry. Many of the others were left gaping like fishes, while Green Lantern was pouting like a child, arms folded across his chest.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dressing up as Marilyn Monroe!? I would've immediately flown back to Earth if I knew you looked like this!" Green Lantern pointed to the screen, unaware of how a certain bat was glaring at him as Barry flushed in anger and embarrassment. Not thinking straight, she got a chair and swung it straight at Green Lantern's head. He dodged, but by the time he looked back at Barry, she was already gone.

Looking back at the picture, Hal was suddenly reminded that Wally hinted to him that Barry had a date on the night this picture was taken."Whoever was her date on that night was one hell of a lucky guy." If anyone was paying attention they would have seen Batman smirk when he heard Green Lantern's comment.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	7. Scarlet Seven: Jealousy

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Not going to lie, I was laughing when I wrote this chapter. Also, sorry if some of the characters appear OOC~!

 **Pair** **ing:** Bruce x Barry with a hint of Dick x Wally

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet** **Seven: Jealousy**

Very few times had Barry entered the Batcave, but today was one of those days. Pacing the floor, shaking her head, not knowing whether to laugh or slap Batman upside the head for staring at that monitor on the screen that displayed a picture that went viral last night. "Bruce, why are you still brooding over that picture? Let it go already." If there was one thing Barry thought she would never see, it would be a jealous Batman.

"Despite whatever you may be thinking, I am not brooding," firmly stated Batman, only to hear a snicker come from somewhere in the cave. Turning their heads around, they saw most of the Batboys, including Kid Flash who was standing in between Nightwing and Red Hood, who had a struggling and tied up Damien hanging over his shoulders.

"What are you all doing in here?" asked Flash, only to have Timothy innocently raise his hand and state,

"Jason dragged me along unwillingly."

"Shut up, Tim!" While Jason and Tim argued, ignoring the resisting and fighting of a tied up Damian, Nightwing walked up to Batman, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm beginning to be quite a big shipper of them myself. I wonder what the people on the internet are calling them?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"I think some people are calling them CatFlash, but the WonderFlash fans are not happy about this. So there is about to be a whole shipping war on the internet soon." It was Wally who answered his question as Barry turned her curious eyes towards her cousin.

"WonderFlash?"

"Yeah, it's the ship between you and Wonder Woman. A very hot and popular pair! Even more popular than you paired up with the Green Lantern," answered Wally as this really caught Barry's attention, who had been unaware that people on the internet had been pairing her up with members of the League.

"By the way, I ship WonderFlash! Always rooting for the hot lesbians!" commented Jason, though no one asked for his opinion.

"Dude, everyone knows Flash Greenade is the real OTP," Tim rudely butted in, causing Jason to turn his head toward him.

"Really? You're going to say that with Old Bats sitting literally three feet away, brooding over one of his famous past time lovers literally shoving her tongue down blondie's throat?" Upon hearing Jason's rude and blunt comment, Barry couldn't help but facepalm. Meanwhile, Bruce remained quiet, still staring at the photo that was taken sometime last night, which depicted the Flash in Gotham City, caught in a loving embrace by Catwoman, a woman who Batman once shared a romantic history with, locking lips together.

Now Batman, or should we say, Bruce Wayne, was not the jealous type, but this picture was becoming the bane of his existence. Bruce knew that Selina did this just to spite him. He knew that she probably found out what sort of relationship he had with Barry, but out of all the things that Bruce predicted, this was not one of them. Now Bruce did not consider himself as a jealous or even a possessive lover. Heck, he didn't even see himself as having a healthy relationship, but then Barry came along and changed everything.

"Oh, by the way, Joe called and said someone sent a banquet of roses along with a diamond necklace to your workplace. Which came with a letter that said: _'Thanks for last night. Hope to meet you again soon. Smooch~!'_ So was it big bad Bats who sent you that or...?" Wally trailed off, only to have the four male members of the Bat-Family speak up.

"Selina," said Nightwing.

"Definitely the kitty!" agreed Jason.

"A hundred percent positive it's Selina," added Tim.

"Mwmm-It's the Cat broad!" Damian finally freed his mouth from the cloth that was wrapped around it, courtesy of Jason, when he ambushed the youngest of the Bat family. For the first time in Bruce's life, he found himself feeling petty and vowed for vengeance. Meanwhile, both Barry and Wally couldn't help but ask...

"Who is Selina?"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	8. BirdFlash: Gone

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Not going to lie, it's been a while since I last watch Young Justice and I'm having a hard time, trying to add it to the arrowverse timeline. So for now, let's not worry about those things.

 **Pair** **ing:** Dick x Wally

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **BirdFlash: Gone**

Dick didn't know how long he laid there on the couch of his and Wally's apartment, feeling like a broken shell of his once former self. Hollow empty eyes stared at the picture in his hand, showing him and Wally at the park, smiling like two lovebirds. Looking at that picture, Dick so badly wished he could go back in time to that exact moment. When everything felt right in the world.

Hearing his phone ring, Dick knew it was probably Babs calling to check up on him again, but just like before, he couldn't find the strength to answer. He couldn't find the strength to do anything for that matter. Memories of that event kept repeating itself over in his head; he remembered the look on Wally's face before she left to assist her cousin. How she kissed him, before promising to return, so they could get through planning their wedding.

A wedding which would no longer happen. Not since Wally was now gone. Vanished. Not even leaving behind a body to bury. Dick could still hear the painful cries of the Flash calling out Wally's name, how the Lady Scarlet Speedster, the ultimate symbol of Hope, broke down and cried in front of everyone that was on the scene. It took the effort of Green Arrow and Supergirl to get her back up on her feet and to StarLabs were she was later comforted by Joe and Iris.

He could still recall the look of pity that was aimed his way and how it was Batman who walked up to him, informing him about Wally's demise. "I'm sorry... but Wally sacrificed herself in order to help save the world. She was a true hero and a wonderful woman." For a second, Dick was reminded of the night Bruce first comforted him after the death of his parents, but this time it was the death of his fiancee.

The girl was not only his best friend but his soulmate, words she once proclaimed to him, back before they even got together and were just Kid-Flash and Robin. Dick could still remember the day he first encountered Wally, who at the time was in her Kid-Flash uniform, speeding through Gotham City, only to knock directly into Robin who was patrolling that night.

* * *

"Hehe, didn't think I'd meet Boy Wonder on my first trip to Gotham City." When the two collided, the girl's chest landed directly on top of Robin's face, who felt his face be smothered by something soft, but when the realization of what his face was smothered in hit him, the poor pre-teen became a ripe red tomato.

Removing her chest from off his face, he saw that the teen was dressed in a bright yellow and red costume, which showed off her midriff, a pair of goggles covering her eyes, grinning down at him, showing off her pearly whites. "So, mind telling a girl where the best pizza place in town is located? It's the only reason why I'm here, and can you hurry? I'm sorta in a rush!" Dick was left speechless, seeing how no sane person would run all the way to Gotham for some pizza.

"You ran all the way here... to Gotham City, for pizza? No sane person would do such a thing." This caused the girl, who from Dick's observation looked to be at least two years older than him, to smirk.

"Hey! I'm not just any normal person! I'm a speedster, better known as Kid Flash! Hiya cutie~!" smiled the pixie cut redhead that called herself Kid-Flash, winking at him as she straddled his waist, not that Robin minded. He even went so far as to introduce himself and promised to take the girl to the best pizza place in Gotham City, before their moment together was interrupted by an explosion that happened nearby. This was the first meeting between Kid Flash and Robin.

* * *

Each time Dick would recall that fond memory, he couldn't help but smile. They had always been together, Kid-Flash and Robin, goofing off, fighting crime together, always having each other's back. Whenever they had problems they would always come running to each other. Even though they have always been beside each other, they didn't immediately get together. They did date other people, which resulted in jealousy from both sides, before they finally confessed their feelings to each other.

But when they finally got together, everything just felt right. Dick's feelings for Wally were on a whole other level compared to his past relationships. She was literally the light of his life. Sassy, funny, loveable, and loyal. All these things made him love her, and not to mention she was a badass hero. She was going to be his wife and hopefully someday, far in the future, when they both would be ready, the mother of his children. He wanted to have a family with her, but now... that dream would never come true.

And just the thought of that brought forth a sob from Dick. Since he first received the news, he didn't cry, he simply walked away, but now something in him broke. Tears were falling from his eyes, screaming and yelling so loudly that he didn't even notice when Babara broke down his door, rushing towards him and gathering him in a tight hug.

"It's okay, Dick," she softly reassured him, hugging the sobbing broken man, who felt as if he lost the other half of his soul. Seeing Dick in such a state, tears ran down Babara's cheeks.

"I lost her, Babs... My Wally is gone! She's gone... and I don't know how I can live without her. I keep closing my eyes, praying and wishing it was just a dream. Why do the people I love keep getting snatched away from me? Why? ...Why Wally?!" Dick truly felt that the world was cruel and unfair, but more than anything, he just wanted his Wally back. Was that truly too much to ask for?!

Barbara said nothing but continued to hug Dick, knowing deep down in her heart, this was a wound that would take a long time to heal. And what scared her the most...was that it may never be healed. Not unless by some miracle, that by some saving grace... Wally returned from the grave, but such a thing was close to impossible.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

In an alternate world, on an alternate Earth ruled by Atlanteans, the body of a redheaded woman lied on the steps of a castle, clothes torn and ragged. Footsteps made their way towards her; people were dressed in some type of regal looking Atlantean armor. A handsome young man came down from the beast he was riding and walked towards the woman to check her breathing; only when he reached out his hand toward the woman, her hand surged forward, grabbing his wrist.

"Where is this place? Who am I?" the redheaded woman asked, body weak and fatigued, having no recollection of who she was or even where she was from.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	9. Scarlet Nine: Snatching Masks

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I've been watching Gotham lately!

 **Pair** **ing:** Clark x Barry

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Nine: Snatching Masks**

Green Arrow, who was also better known as Oliver Queen, was in the middle of a tough battle. One against an opponent who didn't even reach his kneecaps. Her tiny little grabby hands constantly reached forward, aiming for the green mask on his face. "Umm, Barry! A little help...?" called out Oliver down in Team Arrow's hideout as Barry discussed something funny that happened the other day when Clark was babysitting their daughter Nora with Felicity.

Both women were deep in the middle of their conversation, completely ignoring Oliver who was still dressed up as the Green Arrow, holding baby Nora in his hands. The girl really took after her mother with those big blue eyes and soft blonde hair, giggling as she stretched her tiny arms out towards his mask again.

"Umm... Barry...!" Oliver tried calling out to her again, only to hear both Barry and Felicity laughing about something before he could finally get their attention.

"Oh my god, Oliver it's not like she's going to bite you!" exasperated Felicity, while Barry amusingly shook her head.

"But why does she keep reaching for my mask?" Oliver couldn't help but ask. Baby Nora wore a cute frown on her face as she tried to reach her tiny arms towards her goal.

"Hehe, she likes reaching and taking off people's masks. She finds it entertaining. Just let her snatch off your mask, Ollie," suggested Barry with a smile, giggling at her daughter's antics.

"Barry, I have a secret identity for a reason!"

"And who is a one-year-old going to tell?!" exclaimed Barry as Felicity made her way over to her husband. Smiling at baby Nora, she tickled her stomach, earning a cute baby giggle from the toddler. Leveling her husband with a firm look, she said to him,

"Oliver, you will let cute baby Nora snatch off your mask! I mean, who could deny such cuteness? She's just like Barry, a sweet cupcake with sprinkles! Yes, you are, baby Nora~!" Felicity cooed at the baby, who spoke nothing but gibberish as she turned her attention towards Felicity, before turning it right back on Oliver's mask. Seeing how this was a never-ending battle, Oliver gave a defeated sigh and brought baby Nora up close where she without hesitation snatched off his mask.

This earned a bright triumphant smile from her, waving the mask that was in her hands. Seeing such an adorable sight, Oliver found himself defeated. Nora was just too cute and it was no wonder why she had Clark wrapped around her little pinky.

"Bada!" smiled baby Nora.

* * *

"Come on... just hold her. Why are you so afraid of a one-year-old? My sweet little Nora is adorable and loveable," defended the Man of Steel, holding cute little baby Nora who was eagerly stretching out her arms towards the Dark Knight. The stoic Bat himself just stared at the blonde baby who had her large big blue eyes set on his cowl. Batman knew what she wanted and he was not going to give it to her.

"Never thought there would be a day where I would see the great Batman himself... face off against a one-year-old. This is just golden, right babe?" Standing outside the building along with Superman and Batman was Kid-Flash and Nightwing who just arrived on the scene, seeing how the League just got through with debriefing their latest mission. Kid-Flash was the one who made the remark, while Nightwing was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I am not hugging her," Batman stated firmly, refusing to back down when those grubby little hands kept reaching out to him.

"She doesn't want to pull off your cowl, but just wants you to hug her. She really... likes you," Superman reluctantly replied, even sounding as if he was jealous, which caused Nightwing to burst out laughing. This earned scolding looks from both Superman and Batman, though not that Nightwing and Kid-Flash minded.

"You and I both know what she is after and I am not giving it to her. So no, I am not hugging her." Batman tried to walk away, but Superman stepped in front of him.

"I'm not letting you leave until my baby girl gets what she wants. Now hold her, Batman," commanded Superman. On the sideline, Wally had to admit that this had to be the most ridiculous thing she ever came across. For an hour, this whole back and forth thing went on, until finally, Wally got sick of it. In a flash, baby Nora was placed out of her father's arms and into Batman's, where she immediately attacked his cowl. Her grubby little paws, using all her strength, tried to snatch it off.

"See, I told you all she wanted to do was hug you," grinned Superman, ignoring the glare Batman was giving him, which soon turned towards the two lovebirds when one of them snapped a picture of baby Nora determinedly trying to snatch off his cowl.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	10. Scarlet Ten: Home

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I really like this pairing~! :)

 **Pair** **ing:** Hal x Barry

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet Ten: Home**

When Barry stepped foot inside her apartment, she was glad to be home after a long and tiresome day at work. Balancing both her civilian job as Beatrice "Barry" Allen, a forensic scientist at the Central City Police Department, and The Flash, protector of Central City, could be very tiresome sometimes. Especially when she was without the help of Wally at her side, who asked for the night off so she could go and hang out with her best friend Linda from school.

After kicking off her shoes and simply changed into an overly large Star-Labs sweatshirt with some shorts, Barry plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote and finding something interesting to watch on T.V. Surprisingly, she found herself stopping on the Food Network station, only to have her stomach growl at the sight of the delicious double pattie, double cheese hamburger.

After a quick debate with herself, Barry knew she had the things she needed to make herself a double pattie, double cheese hamburger, and quickly got to work on making a few for herself, before turning in for the night. Barry always did like cooking, most of the time using it as a method to calm her mind, a habit which she picked up from her mother. It didn't take long for the apartment to smell like delicious hamburgers, which were fixed with some season fries, before making her way back to the living room.

Going back into the kitchen to fix herself a large cup of Dr Pepper, when she heard the door to her apartment open and instantly put up her guard. Though, she quickly relaxed when she heard the loud proclamation of... "Babe, I'm home~! Man, you got it smelling good up in here." Barry smiled when saw the sight of Hal entering her kitchen, toward her direction, wrapping her in his arms as he dipped her low and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I've missed you," he murmured sweetly against her lips, causing Barry's heart to flutter as a smile bloomed on her face.

"Missed you too." She returned his kiss, so happy to see her boyfriend home after he had been away for a whole month. Barry moaned when she felt his large calloused hands move underneath her shirt, while the other moved down past her waist, groping a perky cheek in his strong hand. Barry knew where this was heading and reluctantly had to pull away, shooting her handsome boyfriend a look.

"Even though I feel the same, I really don't want my hamburgers to go to waste. They look so good and I'm hungry." Barry cupped his face in her small hands. Hal stared at her with a pout on his face, before stating,

"You really are too cute for own good, ya know that, blondie?" he teased, making Barry laugh.

"I know. You told me something similar when we first met." Recalling back to their first meeting, Barry couldn't help but smirk. Back then, Barry first thought Hal was annoying and a huge flirt, but after hanging out and getting to know him, she still found him annoying and flirtatious, but also charming and even sweet.

"Well, how was I supposed to act when I met a cute blonde with big blue eyes, dressed in a skin-tight red suit and the brightest smile I've ever seen. You are a temptress Barry Allen-No. Wait. Scratch that. You are my temptress. Look at what you turned me into?!" Hal gestured towards himself as Barry looked him up and down.

"I've turned you into a loving sweet boyfriend, my darling~!" Barry kissed his cheek, making her way to the living room, while Hal trailed after her.

"At this point, we're turning into those two teenage lovebirds. You know that Bird Boy, who is always hanging around your little cousin?" Hal took a seat next to Barry on the couch, stealing one of her hamburgers.

"You're talking about Wally and Robin?" questioned Barry as Hal next stole some of her fries. The brunette was lucky that Barry loved him because if she didn't, she would not have been happy sharing her food with him. If there was one thing the two speedster cousins shared in common, it was that they were a little selfish when it came to their food.

"Yeah, like everyone is calling them a thing. It's kinda obvious that those two are going to end up together in the future." Hal reached forward and took a sip of some of Barry's Dr. Pepper.

"Aww, I think they are cute together. Robin is a good kid." Barry rested her head on Hal's shoulder, propping her feet up on the couch.

"Hmm, I don't trust the kid." Since meeting Wally, Hal saw the younger Allen as good, honest, and a sweet kid, just like her cousin. Seeing her as more of a little sister figure, even though the redhead could take care of herself, he still wanted to watch out for the kid.

"Mmm, why am I not surprised you were going to say that?" Seeing how she had a long and tiresome day, Barry's eyes were beginning to become drowsy, feeling sleep overtake her. Before she knew it, she was already knocked out. Staring fondly down at the blonde, Hal picked her up to carry off to bed, where they laid and went to sleep together. Seeing Barry always made Hal glad to be back home.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	11. Scarlet Eleven: Mysterious Man

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Even I can not understand my love for BatFlash~! ;)

 **Pair** **ing:** Bruce x Barry

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Scarlet** **Eleven: Mysterious Man**

Okay, so when Team Flash was at StarLabs discussing their latest meta-villain, a bunch of people in delivery suits spooked everyone when they did not announce their arrival. They brought in loads of gifts that were about three stacks tall. Seriously, they gotta improve their security system! Even Barry was caught by surprise when a bouquet of bright red roses was placed in her arms. By now everyone's eyes were on Barry, who seemed flattered with the roses when she spotted a note and began reading it over.

After reading over the letter, Barry laughed, stuffing the letter back from where she pulled it out of. Setting the bouquet of flowers on the desk nearby, she was ready to get back to their previous discussion, though judging from the looks that she was getting from everyone, no was in the mood anymore.

"Why are you all staring at me, and Cisco, why are you going through the boxes?" It seemed while Barry was reading over the letter, Cisco had decided to open up one of the boxes.

"What? Someone delivers a bunch of gifts; what are we supposed to do? Not open them?" Cisco had already taken the lid off of the circular black and gold box as Iris walked up to Barry.

"So, mind sharing who the letter was from and why he sent all these gifts to you?" Iris had that suspicious look in her eyes that said she would get to the bottom of things just to find out who was the one behind the gifts.

"Iris, I love you, but... Certain things I gotta keep a secret and you better not tell this to Joe either. One West is enough for today." Barry knew that the look in Iris' eyes said that she was not going to back down. Especially with Caitlin's assistance, both her and Cisco pulled out a very delicate, beautiful, and expensive Chanel gown that looked as if it was made to fit Barry.

"Whoever Barry's mysterious man is, he's definitely got exquisite taste and a lot of money," smiled Caitlin, only to have Barry flash over and place the dress back in the box, lid shut tight.

"Okay enough of that, let's get back to work, people!" Barry wanted to get everyone's minds off of the mysterious man in her life sending her gifts and back on the meta-human.

"Oh, Barry's got a Sugar-Daddy and she doesn't want to tell anyone!" Cisco began to joke, right when Wally arrived.

"What?! Since when did this happen and where did all these gifts come from?" The redhead teen walked towards the pile of gifts in the middle of the floor.

"They are from Barry's secret someone who she is keeping a secret from us," answered Iris, who was determined to pick this conversation back up later. Hearing this, Wally shot her cousin a smirk, already aware of who sent the gifts, but remained quiet.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver were at a charity event hosted at StarLight City when the next person who entered seemed to have caught all the guests' attention. When Felicity looked back, overhearing the murmuring of the people, she found out that the handsome man that some would even proclaim was more handsome than Oliver Queen himself was Bruce Wayne, she was shocked. Of course, she heard his name before, but this was her first time seeing him in the flesh, and yes she would admit, the man was handsome and charismatic.

Holding onto his arm was a petite blonde, dressed in a beautiful deep red gown with stunning blue eyes. For some reason, Felicity found the blonde familiar and it seemed so did Oliver, seeing how he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Why does that woman with Bruce Wayne seem familiar?" he questioned, and Felicity was wondering the same thing until that person smiled. Felicity only knew one person who had a smile that reminded her of sunshine and happiness, a person who just so happened to be one of her closest friends and the fastest woman alive.

"Oh my God, that's Barry! Babe, Barry is with Bruce Wayne! How in the world did this happen?! How did she meet Bruce Wayne and why did she not tell me about this?!" fussed Felicity, speaking so rapidly that she had barely taken a breath.

"Felicity, calm down. I don't know why Barry showed up here with Bruce Wayne. Why don't you ask her later?" suggested Oliver, trying to get her to calm down.

"Okay, I'll talk to her later and she better give me some answers," firmly expressed Felicity, which was the first thing she did once Barry was alone.

"Felicity?!"

"Barry, why didn't you tell me you knew Bruce Wayne? Wait-Scratch that! How do you know Bruce Wayne a.k.a The King of Gotham!?" Felicity began firing out questions; Barry barely even had time to take a sip of her drink.

"Wow, calm down! I thought you and Oliver wouldn't be able to make it tonight?"

"Things changed and don't try to change the subject on me, missy. Start talking, now." Seeing that there was no way to get Felicity to back down, Barry sighed.

"You can kinda thank Wally for how I ended up meeting Bruce Wayne, seeing how that the friend she befriended over in Gotham was Bruce Wayne's ward." Barry could feel people's eyes on her while she talked to Felicity, not used to being in the center of attention, especially when she was all dolled up. The red gown she was wearing was sleeveless and clung to her body with a long train in the back, while the front exposed her legs.

"No way! Talk about fate!" gasped Felicity.

"Yeah, it was the day Wally was invited over and I escorted her. Imagine my shock when I see a huge mansion, a butler, and none other than Bruce Wayne. Wally gave me no warning! I basically embarrassed myself in front of him." When Barry thought back to that particular memory, she smiled fondly.

"Aww, look at you, Barry. Being all secretive, dating a hot billionaire. What happened to the sweet and innocent Barry that I love?" joked Felicity as they both laughed, before a certain billionaire made his way over and asked Barry for a dance, which she accepted. Watching them from afar, Felicity couldn't help but smile, feeling Oliver's presence standing close to her.

"Honestly, I don't trust the guy too much. I feel that he is the type that hides a lot of secrets," replied Oliver.

"Oh, like you," teased Felicity, though Oliver did not take it to heart, knowing that what Felicity said was true.

"Which is why I don't trust him. I can't quite explain it, but when I was talking to him, it felt as if he was wearing a mask. That Bruce Wayne is not the real him." Oliver wore a conflicted expression on his face.

"Though I understand why you feel overprotective, I mean, Barry is practically our child, but she can handle herself. Besides, if that Bruce Wayne does anything to hurt our little Barry... I want you to shoot an arrow right in his crown jewels." Oliver was honestly scared stiff by the devious smile his wife was wearing on his face.

Meanwhile, Barry was slow dancing with Bruce who was explaining to her the conversation he just had with Oliver Queen. " He's overprotective, almost like a jealous ex-lover. I hope I'm not missing something?" inquired Bruce as Barry giggled.

"There has never been anything between me and Oliver Queen. I ship him too much with Felicity to ever show an ounce of attraction towards him. I do see him as a big brother figure in my life though. But I must say, you didn't have to apologize to me for missing our date last week by sending me a bunch of expensive gifts," answered Barry.

"I'll remember that next time," answered Bruce when Barry leaned up close to his ear and whispered,

"Though I don't mind you making it up to me tonight." Bruce smirked as the seductive tone Barry's voice carried, knowing that behind that innocent facade, there was a touch of naughtiness.

"That I will gladly do."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


	12. BirdFlash: Apology Gift

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yeah, the idea for this chapter literally came out of nowhere for me. Lol~!

 **Pair** **ing:** Dick x Wally

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **BirdFlash: Apology Gift**

Damian barged into Wally and Dick's apartment, Wally sitting on the couch beside baby Maria who was still in her car seat, seeing how both mother and daughter just came from a stroll in the park. Wally was looking over some mail, adorable baby Maria was drinking her bottle, when Wally saw Damian make his way towards her and plopped himself straight in her lap, leaving her speechless. Since this was out of character of the anti-social, cruel, blunt boy, whose frown was even worse than the normal one he was always seen sporting.

"Da-" Wally began to speak, only to be rudely cut off by Damian.

"Not now, Allen-Grayson, I'm going through therapy." This left Wally stumped, unsure of how to even respond to such a strange statement. Even baby Maria felt the same way, staring at her uncle with a cute little frown on her face as she drank from her bottle.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Damian turned towards Maria; the two silently began having a staring contest, neither refusing to back down. Wally was still left on the sidelines, confused and about to dial Dick, to tell him his baby brother was acting weird and it was freaking her out.

Finally, it was Damian who looked away first, snappedly replying, "Allen-Grayson, tell her to stop staring at me; it's unsettling."

"So... you're admitting defeat to a two-year-old? Yep, I'm about to call, Dick, 'cause honestly, you're scaring me." Wally had already whipped out her phone, finger about to dial Dick's number when it was snatched out of her hand by the gremlin sitting in her lap.

"Don't drag Grayson into this! This is my problem, and I heard rumors of how people come to you when... they have a problem." It was obvious how reluctantly it took Damian to admit this, seeing how this was a first time for the kid.

"You do know when people say that, they actually mean that they talk about their problems and not hold them in, right?" This earned her a pointed stare from Damian, who looked as if she asked him to wear a pink girly tutu out in public.

"Don't push it, Allen-Grayson."

"You really are just a cupcake, aren't you?" Wally's words were dripping with sarcasm. "Look, at least tell me where your problem originated from? In other words, who did you tick off this time?"

"I kinda said something uncalled for and now Jon is refusing to talk to me," Damian sighed, reminding Wally of Dick, whenever she ignored him in favor of food. Ever since she and Dick got together, they became replaced by Damian and Jon, who, just like Kid-Flash and Robin in the past, were stuck to each side, everywhere they go.

"Aww~! You're having your first fight~!" cooed Wally, resisting the urge to pinch Damien's cheek because she didn't want to get it cut by Damien's katana, which he carried with him at all times.

"We are not fighting. He's just angry at me and I need to do something to make him happy, so that he will talk to me again," Damian arguably denied, arms folded across his chest.

"Honey, you're having a couple's argument. Just suck it up, buy him a gift, and do something that you have never done in your life before, apologize." Wally offered her suggestion

"Allen-Grayson, have you lost your mind?" Though it seems Damian was refusing to take it.

"Damian Wayne, do wish to lose Jonathan Kent?"

There was a brief pause before Damien hopped off Wally's lap and ordered, "Pack your bags; we're going shopping." Since both Wally and Maria were still dressed from their stroll in the park, Wally picked up Maria's carseat and made her way to the door but not before shooting Damian a wide grin and said,

"Man, you Bat-Boys are so whipped when you fall in love."

"I see him as nothing more than an annoying companion!" argued Damian.

"Says the guy pouting like a little girl because his so-called companion is mad at him for something he did and is now going all out of his way to make his so-called companion happy again. Yeah, see if you tell me that again when you two are married in the future." With that, the three left the apartment, Wally still teasing Damian, who constantly refused his feelings for Jon.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the story~!**


End file.
